Tempt You to Accept Me
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy decided to ignore the voices warning him of the dangers presented by a certain young lady? This story begins after the Netherfield party returned to London. (Darcy's POV.) Copyright 2014 (Sample only)


**Tempt You to Accept Me**

**Summary: **What if Darcy decided to ignore the voices warning him of the dangers presented by a certain young lady? Would he be able to accept her relations whose condition in life was so decidedly beneath his own? This story begins after the Netherfield party returned to London. (Darcy's POV.)

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the creation of Jane Austen. © 2015

**Jane Austen Quote:** "You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it." (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched his friend pace back and forth in the study at Darcy House. Charles Bingley, who was usually calm and jovial, was in a state of agitation after visiting his manipulative sisters. "Caroline and Louisa are attempting to convince me that Miss Bennet holds no regard for me and that I should give up Netherfield entirely," Charles said. "What do you think, Darcy? Is she indifferent to me?"

His expression was so hopeful that Darcy felt a twinge of regret. He had no desire to disappoint his friend but could hardly encourage him to pursue a woman who held no regard for him. "I observed her carefully at the Netherfield ball, Charles," he replied, a note of caution in his voice. "Her manners are everything cheerful and engaging; however I observed no particular regard for you. She shares the same pleasing demeanour with everyone she encounters."

"She does indeed have a pleasant demeanour," Charles said wistfully as he sat in the chair opposite Darcy and stared into the fire in the hearth. They sat quietly for a few minutes and the only sound, other than an occasional sigh from Charles, was the crackling fire. Darcy waited until Charles emerged from his reverie. "Oh, but you are surely mistaken, Darcy! Miss Bennet was most receptive to my attentions."

Not wishing to belabour the point, Darcy moved on: "I shall leave that to your own discernment, Charles," he told his friend. "My greater concern is her family's lack of propriety."

Charles seemed surprised by this statement. "On the contrary, I find their manners quite acceptable. The Bennets may be somewhat high-spirited but they were most welcoming and obliging during our stay at Netherfield," he said. "You certainly have no cause to disparage Miss Bennet's decorum; nor Miss Elizabeth's!"

Darcy shook his head. No, he certainly had no cause for complaint about Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Just two nights ago, he had held the young woman's hand and led her in the dance. She was more beautiful that night than he had ever seen her. The memory of her vibrant eyes, her pleasing countenance, her soft floral scent, her cheerful demeanour and her fluid movements lingered relentlessly in his mind.

"Darcy!" Charles's voice startled him out of his silent musings. "Do you agree?" his friend asked.

"I apologize, Charles; I was not attending."

"I had every intention of returning to Hertfordshire once my business was concluded but now that plan is cast into some uncertainty," Charles said. "Perhaps I should wait before deciding my next course of action."

"That is wise, Charles. You shall be better able to make a decision once your business is finished," he replied.

Charles took his leave, allowing Darcy to return to his silent contemplation of the lovely Miss Elizabeth. He had realized shortly after making her acquaintance that he was in some danger of losing his heart to her. She was unlike any woman he had ever known; besides her enchanting appearance she was intelligent, witty, compassionate and loyal. And yet an alliance with her was simply out of the question. Her family was unsuitable, her connections were of no consequence and she had no fortune to speak of; it was clear that his family would never approve of her.

He strode to the window to collect his thoughts but found it too distracting. He turned away and raked his fingers through his hair; the opinions of his loved ones weighing heavily on his mind. His uncle, the Earl of Matlock, certainly had better expectations of him, and he had no wish to disappoint the man. His advice had been invaluable over the past four years, following the unexpected death of Darcy's dear father. Uncle Alexander had taken great pains to advise him on the running of Pemberley, Darcy's ancestral estate: tenant issues, farming advances and estate management. Since then, he and Aunt Eleanor had provided guidance on the guardianship of his young sister, Georgiana; not to mention urgent appeals that Darcy settle down and start his family. No one but the very best would do in that regard, Uncle Alexander would insist; only an exceptional woman from an exceptional family with an exceptional dowry would suit as mistress of Pemberley.

Of course, Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not meet those requirements; despite the fact that she was an exceptional woman, her family and dowry were quite less so. While staying at Netherfield, Darcy had recognized this and resolved to avoid her, for fear of encouraging her expectations, not to mention distancing himself from the dangers she presented. But when he saw her at the Netherfield ball, he abandoned his resolve. She had so entranced him that he had no other choice than to apply for her hand in the dance.

Much to his displeasure, they had quarrelled during the set; however, he still found her the most beguiling woman of his acquaintance. What other woman would have challenged him in such a way? What other woman would have questioned his character or given her opinion so decidedly without fear of losing his regard? No other woman had ever done so before and none had inspired him to consider an alliance. At that moment Darcy knew without question that the time had come to return to London.

The day after the ball, Charles' sisters had requested Darcy's support in separating their brother from his lovely but ineligible paramour, Miss Jane Bennet. They were certain that once Charles was comfortably established in London, he would quickly forget her and find a more suitable match. It was then that Darcy saw his chance to escape the lovely but dangerous Miss Elizabeth; if he could return to his normal life in London, he had thought, he would be able to forget her and find a woman more fitting to his station.

In all honesty, he had not adequately applied himself to that endeavour since his return two days earlier. She was constantly in his thoughts. How could he forget their dance and the way she floated across the floor so effortlessly, the way the light reflected in her eyes, the way she teased him about being resentful? He recalled their conversations, her piano-forte performances and how tenderly she cared for Miss Bennet when she was ill. His nights were even more troublesome; she had invaded his dreams and he found himself unable to put her out of his mind.

Charles, of course, was no help in this regard; he spoke constantly of Miss Bennet and her exceptional beauty. Miss Bennet was indeed beautiful in the traditional sense, with her fair hair and pale eyes, but she was too obliging for Darcy's tastes. Miss Elizabeth's beauty was far more to his liking: dark hair, enticing eyes, lithe form and vibrant outlook.

He glanced at the clock as it struck twelve and was dismayed to realize that he had spent the last hour in idleness. He had never been idle in his life; certainly not since becoming master of Pemberley. Yet as the clock struck the last chime, he could not help but wonder what Miss Elizabeth was doing at that moment; at noon she might be practicing the piano-forte (she was quite a thoughtful performer), or stitching a needle project (she had caught him watching her when she was staying at Netherfield), or reading her favourite book (she was a voracious reader). Perhaps she was walking the paths of Longbourn; he had learned that she walked whenever the weather permitted. Did she wonder what had become of him? He had not taken his leave of her before quitting Netherfield. It had not been his intention to quit Netherfield so suddenly but once the decision to return to London was made, there was no time to properly take his leave of her.

"_Longbourn is only twenty-four miles away. If I left now, I would be there in a few hours," _he thought.

He sat bolt upright in his chair, startled by his own musings. Certainly he would never aspire to such folly! He had obligations here in London; he had been separated from his sister for six weeks; he had business to attend to. There were any number of reasons why such an impetuous action would be wholly ill-advised. No – he would put that foolish notion out of his mind and apply himself to thoughts more befitting the master of a large estate.

He left the study and walked to the music room, where his sister was entrenched in her studies. "William, are you going out?" Georgiana asked, looking up from her books.

"I am just checking on you; are you well?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Annesley and I are quite absorbed in study," she replied brightly, smiling at her companion and dipping her pen into the inkwell.

"Well then, I shan't disturb you."

Retreating into the hall, he concluded that his sister was pleasantly occupied with her more-than-capable companion; in fact, she seemed quite intent on returning to her studies. He bolted up the stairs to his chamber and rang for his valet. If he left immediately, he could reach Longbourn in a few hours and be back before he was even missed.

When Mr. Hobbs appeared, Darcy requested his riding attire.

"Will you take a ride in the park, Mr. Darcy?" the valet asked, assisting him out of his coat.

"I was thinking of a longer ride today, Mr. Hobbs." He said nothing more as the valet assisted him into his riding coat.

"Shall I pack of change of clothes?" he inquired as he brushed invisible specks of lint from the coat.

Darcy shook his head; he was certain that he would return home in good time. He dismissed the valet, descended the stairs and gave the order for his horse to be readied immediately. Within minutes he was headed to Hertfordshire with his thoughts lingering on a fine pair of eyes. The woman of his dreams would be within his reach again and he would make her his own.

* * *

(**Author's Note:** This story is now published as an e-book under the pen-name Cassandra B. Leigh. Please check my profile page for more information.)


End file.
